The Longest Night
by SiriusLee Devine
Summary: Gandalf has fallen into shadow; the Fellowship is grief stricken, some more than others. Frodo is withdrawn and in pain and Legolas takes it upon himself to bring him back. But he soon discovers they may be someone else who needs comforting more than Frod


The sun was already setting and a chill breeze swept through the rocky vale. There was no life to be seen, only sparse shrubs trying to outlive winter, and forlorn rocks. The Misty Mountains were already covered in a dark cloud blocking out the last rays of the fading sun. In a rocky cleft to the side, the Fellowship sat against the rocks in silence. They were too lost in grief to speak. Some sought companionship and reveled in the mere presence of a friend who shared his grief. 

Aragorn could be seen staring off intensely into space, half in thought and half in watch. Frodo once again decided to deal with his grief alone. He stumbled over lose stones seeking a place where he could be by himself. Upon finding a small hollow, which happened to have a patch of soft green grass, he collapsed to the ground and lay there with tears making delicate trails down his face. 

"Mr. Frodo! Frodo!" Sam came running past Frodo's hiding spot with a bowl in hand. "Mr. Frodo, there you are! Been looking for you all over the place. Your Sam's made you some nice hot soup…Frodo?"

Frodo just closed his eyes and turned over. "Mr. Frodo, you 'av to eat something, you're skin and bones as it is!"

The most he got out of Frodo was what he guessed to be a shaky breath. He didn't understand why Frodo wouldn't talk to him. Sam was about to try again when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 He looked up into the eyes of Legolas, "He won't talk to me I don't know what to do!" Sam was almost at the verge of tears, and Legolas could tell he was trying very hard not to cry in front of him.

"It's alright Sam, I'll take over. Go get some rest." Legolas could tell that the last thing Sam wanted to do was get some rest while his master was like this. 

"Go on Sam."

Sam slowly stood up and left the clearing, but not without many backwards glances. Legolas picked up the bowl Sam had left and put it aside before sliding down next to Frodo. Gently he moved Frodo's head to his lap and tenderly began running his hand through Frodo's dark curly hair.

Frodo hadn't even heard a word Sam had said. He was lost, sinking deeper and deeper into an abyss of pain and shadow. He could do nothing but stumble blindly through the dark in shadow. He would fall every now and again, fall for eternity before landing only to see Gandalf be consumed by shadow and flame, then he would fall again. 

But it was different now, he wasn't falling, he was floating. He felt like he was being carried by arms both warm and cool to the touch, silky soft and smooth. A warm breeze was caressing him, playing through his hair. The shadow was fading now he could see the light returning, pale and blue. 

Frodo abruptly opened his eyes and looked up shocked. Legolas' back was up against the cliff wall, his eyes closed, a look of quiet happiness on his face. Frodo's head was still in his lap and he was absently stroking Frodo's hair. As if realizing he was being studied, he, too, opened his eyes. He felt the rush and shivers that looking into those deep eyes gave him. 

Legolas smiled at the astonished look on Frodo's face. "Cormamin lindua ele lle, Lirimaer."

Frodo looked even more confused, but Legolas could see the slight blush in his 

cheeks, and knew it was not differences in language that confused him. 

"Legolas…"

"Shh…now is not the time or place. You are exhausted and your grief is heavy on your shoulders. I will not burden you tonight. No, tonight you must rest. And rest in peace for it has passed beyond us now and we must continue look for the new light the morning brings." Legolas caressed his curls one more time before lying Frodo's head back in his lap.

 "Legolas…" Legolas looked down again at the Halfling in his arms, "don't leave me…"

"Shh…"

  


When Frodo awoke he was surprised to find that it was still dark out. Some feeling of distress had awoken him…Legolas was gone! Inside he screamed in anguish and terror. How could Legolas leave him??

 A soft murmur, more insight than physical, caused him to look into the shadows of the pass that led out of the clearing. There stood Legolas, starring at the cold stars above him. Frodo stopped breathing at the look on Legolas' face; He looked so, so lost and vulnerable.

 To Frodo, the elves had always been an anchor, the people who always knew what to do and never stumbled on the path of life. The elves were a sad and beautiful, but they were wise and would be steady as rocks as the waves of time washed over them. But Legolas did not look like the quiet, kind warrior elf now. He was standing without purpose, confusedly gazing at the stars. 

With an unspoken gasp he saw what he thought had been the light of the stars glimmering on the elf's pale skin, was really long silvery trails down Legolas' face. Legolas was crying. Frodo realized that Legolas was more lost then he had been. The thought of Legolas falling in the shadow was a blow. I reached for his hand. 

"Frodo…where has he gone?"

"Well…he's passed…on…" Frodo tried extremely hard to keep his voice steady.

"Passed on to where? How can you live knowing not what will happen when you depart, how can you live in such doubt?" Legolas' bright blue eyes were filled with doubt and confusion. It was too much for Frodo to bear.

"I can't answer your questions, Legolas. But you were there to comfort me, and I will be here to comfort you." Frodo took both Legolas' hands and led him back to the clearing. There Legolas resumed his position by the cliff wall; his eyes still were vacant. Frodo leaned forward and lightly kissed Legolas on his lips.

"Frodo?"

"Shh…you were there for me, it's my turn." Legolas' confusion was replaced with worry.

"Tampa dela! You need to rest." Frodo kissed him again, this time, Legolas noted slightly disappointed, on his forehead. But Legolas moved to quickly for him and Frodo found he was kissing something much softer.

 Frodo's 'Wha-' was all it took for Legolas to run his tongue along Frodo's lips and pull back again. Frodo glared at him in a very un-hobbit manner, then grinned in a like manner. 

Staring Legolas in the eyes Frodo licked his neck. Legolas nearly screamed at the shock of what Frodo's tongue on his neck did to him. Tingles of warmth rippled over his body. He entangled his hands in the mass of velvety curls before kissing Frodo. The kiss got deeper as Frodo nestled up to Legolas. 

They were content to stay in each others arms, kissing and touching each others faces. Legolas found Frodo's eyes fascinating and entrancing; they were so deep he was sure he could see the stars in them. Frodo thought everything about Legolas was fascinating, his eyes, his soft lips, his silky hair, and his ever smooth skin.  

Just as they were about to drift off into a griefless sleep, Legolas asked, "Mankoi, Frodo?"

"(because) Amin mela lle." Frodo smiled.


End file.
